


Dick Is An Idiot

by mielipieli



Category: Batman (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Cass appears for a moment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: The al Ghuls hate Dick. So why exactly does he insist on nearly getting killed by investigating them?





	Dick Is An Idiot

“Why are you so goddamn stupid?”, Jason yelled pacing through the medbay. “You are the one person in this family who should stay as far away from the Al Ghuls as possible and yet you decide that it’s a good idea to investigate something you know will lead to them?!”

“Jason, you’re rambling”, Tim said without looking up from the bullet wound in Dick’s leg he was stitching up. “Although he is right, Dick.”

Dick refused to reply. He was tired and hurt and full of painkillers.

Jason rubbed his face: “Seriously, Dick. They hate you. I still remember how much Talia hates you from before Damian was ever an issue. Ra’s once talked for half an hour about how unworthy of Bruce’s attention you were.”

“Although he does think you’re funny”, Tim added and got an angry look from Jason which he didn’t seem to notice.

“Jay, I really don’t want to do this right now”, Dick said quietly.

“Well, I didn’t really want to carry your ass back to the Batcave, you ever think about that?”, Jason exploded.

Dick flinched and Tim finally looked up: “Jason, I’m trying to stitch this wound up so could you please wait five minutes before you continue your tirade.”

Jason sighed and sat down without another word. 

Bruce stormed in some time later: “What were you thinking!”, he yelled without making it a question. 

Dick shot up. He had been drifting off to sleep and his heartbeat monitor (because Tim had said that it wasn’t that unlikely that there was some slow acting poison on the bullet or one of the knives) sped up. 

Bruce took in his reaction and rubbed his face much like Jason had earlier: “I didn’t think you were sleeping.” There was a ‘sorry’ in there. In is voice turning soft and his shoulders losing their tension. 

“It’s okay”, Dick replied and pushed himself up even though his ribs protested. 

Bruce sighed: “Why don’t you ever listen to me?”

“I hate it when one of the others has to deal with them.”

“At least your siblings won’t be killed on sight.” Oooh, disapproving Batdad.

“At least with me there’s a low chance I’ll be kidnapped and recruited”, Dick said without any real bite. 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Tim patched me up.”

Bruce’s face said: That wasn’t the question.

“I’m alright. Talia was surprisingly gentle.”

There was a snort from the door. Dick looked over. Cass. 

“Don’t make fun of me. At least this time I don’t think she was actually trying to kill me. Although, let’s be honest if she had been, there’d be no way I’d still be alive.”

There was a smile around Bruce’s mouth. The one that goes: ‘Why are you so irresponsible?’

“Bru-uce?”, Dick singsonged after a moment of quiet.

Bruce looked up with a raised eyebrow: “What is it, Dick?”

“Can you get me my phone?”

“You’re supposed to be resting.”

“Well, if you won’t get me my phone, I’ll just get up and get it myself”, Dick made a move as if he was about to stand up. Not that he was actually going to do that. He wasn’t a complete idiot.

Still, Bruce’s face showed horror: “Where is it?”, he asked quickly. 

“On my desk”, Dick grinned victoriously. 

\-------------------

“Why are you such an idiot?”, Roy asked when Dick walked into the Tower’s living room with crutches.

Dick laughed: “That’s pretty much what Jason said.”

Roy rolled his eyes: “He called me to rant about you.”

“Is that Dick I hear?”, Donna’s voice called from the kitchen.

“It is”, Roy called back and then said to Dick: “Sit down before you hurt yourself.”

“Dick! What happened?”, Donna had stopped in the doorway. 

“He’s an idiot, that’s what happened”, Roy answered. He looked at Dick with that evil smile that meant: ‘I’m going to make sure she chastises you.’ “Apparently Dick went after the al Ghuls and Talia nearly killed him.”

Donna set down the bowl of cereal on a counter and crossed her arms: “Have you still not learned how to give up a case? What you did is irresponsible. You have enough capable family members who would have been in less danger than you. You have good judgement but you need to learn how to use it. Do you need anything?”

The sudden change of pace made Dick laugh a bit: “No, Donna, I’m fine. But thanks for asking. And I already got that speech from Bruce, Alfred, and Jason of all people.”

“Dick, Jason is way more capable than you at giving up cases”, Donna said and picked her bowl up again. 

“That’s true”, Roy said. 

Garth’s head appeared in the door as Donna sat down on the chair between the couches Roy and Dick were on: “What triggered Donna’s motherly instincts?” He ducked out of the way of Donna’s spoon and looked around - first at Roy - until his eyes landed on Dick: “What did you do this time?”

Roy tried to hide his laugh with a cough. 

“Talia al Ghul.”

Roy laughed loudly.

Dick went white: “Oh, god. Roy, don’t make me think about that. Ew, gross.” 

Garth grinned: “At least your mental state is still intact.” He plopped down next to Roy. “But seriously, what happened? Were you being stupid?”

“What’s stupid?”, Wally asked sliddering to a halt.

“You”, Donna and Roy said as one. Donna laughed: “Actually, it’s Dick.”

“Yeah, I can see that”, Wally said with raised eyebrows.

“Can we please stop chastising me?”

Another red head appeared in the door: “We’re chastising Dick? Can I join in?”

“Please don’t”, Dick let out a long suffering sigh.

The others looked at him for a few seconds before they started laughing.


End file.
